15 hits
by saku015
Summary: This is a story about a prince who saved his princess by using true love's kiss under very unnatural circumstances.
1. A chance meeting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassination Classroom.

* * *

She was walking amongst the shelves of the store, reading her shopping list. She wore a baseball cap with sunglasses on her nose. She didn't want to be noticed by her fans, but she was sick and tired of the fact that every little thing in her life was made by her managers from driving her to work to shopping.

"Damn it!" She heard a silent curse. She saw a short man trying to reach a box of cereals.

"Please, let me help you," she said, stepping next to the other, easily grab the item the boy needed.

"Thank you -" the boy started, touching the box, but because of the sight of her the word died in his throat. Bright blue eyes stared into brown ones. He almost called out her name in pure happiness when they heared voices behind themselves.

"Have you seen her new movie yet?" A girl asked to her friend.

"Yes! She's so cool!"

The girl pressed one of her fingers to the boys' mouth. The other nodded with a sad look on his face. She smiled at him, turning away, heading towards the cash-desk.

That's how Nagisa Shiota and Kaede Kayano met with each other after seven long years.


	2. Library

**A/N:** This chapter is slightly AU, because Class-E know about Kayano had an older sister.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassination Classroom.

* * *

After they had confronted with the studens of class-A, he saw as Kayano dissapeared amongts the bookshevles. He stood up with curiosity in his heart and followed her. When she came into sight again, she was reading a recipe book. He walked behind her, patting her shoulder.

She jumped by surpries.

"God, Nagisa! You scared the hell out of me!" She scolded him.

"Hehe, sorry!" He said, rubbing the back of his head. "What are you reading? A recipe book?" Kayano nodded, blushing lightly. "I have never guessed about you like cooking."

"You see," she started, "before my sister had died, I was the one who was in charge of the kitchen and I became fond of cooking," she said, lowering her head because of the sad memory of her beloved sister.

Nagisa smiled at her gently.

"Kaede Kayano, would you cook something delicious for me?"

Her face became red.

"I do!" She said loudly.

"Guys, we have a marriage propsal here!" They heared Nakamura Rios' voice next to them.

The whole class started clapping, while a blush speared across our lovebirds' faces.


	3. Holding hands

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassination Classroom.

* * *

Kayano was uncertain about herself being the princess in their play. Of course, she loved children and wanted to help her class by paying their attention to Class-E. But she as a princess? Big mistake!

"Nakamura-san, I don't think it is a good idea," she tried to convince Rio, while she was helping her to dress up. "You'd be much better than I…" Rio was much more beautiful than her. Her long golden her was shining in the sunlight and her eyes was the bluest ones she had ever seen.

"Nah, nonsense," said the other, "anyway, this necklace fit better to your eyes than to mine," she reassured Kayano, while demanding her to raise her arms up.

Abruptly, they heared someone konocking on the door of the changing room.

"Aren't you ready, yet?" Asked Nagisa with a little impatience in his voice.

"Yes, we are!" Rio replied as she zipped up Kayanos' dress. When she stepped out, she whispered into the boy's ear. "Trust me, it was worth waiting."

' _Yeah, of course,_ ' he thought, but in the mext moment, his yaw dropped. Before him, there was a real princess in a white dress with jewelles all over her body.

"So, how do I look?" The girl asked on Kayano's voice. Nagisa could not answere just blinked. "Nagisa?" Kayano said on a worried voice. She stepped towards him, but was stumbled. She squeezed her eyes, excepting to meet with the ground. Insted of that, she felt as two arms wrapping around her. She looked up, meeting with Nagisas' eyes. "I'm sorry! I haven't learned how to walk in these high-heeled shoes yet."

He let her go, reaching out his hand.

"My precious princess, may I help you?" She smiled at him, blushing lightly. As she held his hand and they started to walk to the classroom, Nagisa felt jealousy because of Karma being the knight.


End file.
